The present disclosure relates to adhesives that include an alkanoate blend. More specifically the present disclosure relates to adhesives that provide long-lasting initial tack, long open times, reduced substrate wrinkling, improved clarity, and/or reduced clumping.
Adhesives are known for the bonding of paper substrates, including self-supporting solid adhesives as well as flowing liquid adhesives. Aqueous solid adhesives that include a fatty acid salt offer smooth, even application and good adhesive properties on paper, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,776 and 6,066,689. Use of these soap-gel based adhesives (“glue sticks”) has required quick closure of the bonding surfaces immediately after applying the adhesive. Quick bond closure is necessary because of the low initial adhesive tack which decreases rapidly as the aqueous solvent evaporates. Moreover, despite apparent claims to the contrary on commercial products, glue sticks have a tendency to noticeably wrinkle paper substrates.
Liquid adhesives which bond paper are numerous. For consumer use, the body of products containing an aqueous or water-miscible solvent is especially attractive because of their decreased toxicity relative to volatile, water-immiscible solvents. Frequently used adhesive polymers for aqueous consumer adhesives include polyvinylalcohol (PVOH), polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP), starches, poly(2-ethyl-2-oxazoline), cellulose, their copolymers and their derivatives.
The aqueous liquid and solid adhesives mentioned above suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: clumping; significant paper wrinkling; quickly deteriorating wet tack during application, short open times, temporary paper bonds.